Saving Them
by RexieCakes
Summary: Maya is having nightmares, but it turns out all she needs to help her is a friend, close like a sister, who may become much more... Meanwhile Zig and Vince are fighting over selling drugs, soon leading to a horrible event, that puts Zig, Maya, and Maya's mother lives in danger. But can their friends save them?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys as I said before while working on my other fanfiction that I'd be doing another one. I want everyone to keep something in mind and this may be a big deal for some readers... This story will have a lot of character death. I mean it. The storyline with the gang will be starting in a later chapter, while Grace and Maya have a sister bond going on, that'll grow into a romance. To be honest I wasn't sure if I was gonna go with Zoe since she's seen Maya have a panic attack in an episode, or Grace... But when I thought about how I want this to go later on I knew Grace was the better choice. I can see how the whole Maya x Zoe thing got on board. They're friends who went through a lot as not friends and ended up admitting being jealous of each other. So I get that. But I don't really understand why people don't care for this pairing as much as zoe and maya. I mean sure I guess it's more loved by fans, but Grace and Maya would be nice too, yeah? So anyone who cannot handle character death in stories and remember guys... THEY'RE STILL ALIVE ON THE SHOW.

Sorry... I just... didn't realize how much of an in pact killing someone off in a fic did to some people. But there will be a lot in this so I'd suggest to you to not even start reading this if u can't handle it. It'll bloody deaths too. I am sorry, but I am starting to like writing more darker stories as a lot of my books are dark themed too. So... Yeah. If you handled that maya death in my other fic okay, you should be alright here, if you didn't, don't even... don't even try please... Anyways read and review!

* * *

Her body was shaking, her breathing was becoming heavy... Her forehead began to sweat...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOO! NOOOOOO NOOO NOO PLEASE!"

The door opened loudly, as two raced into the room and over to the bed.

"Maya! Maya!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Come on, Sweetie. Wake on up,"

The feeling of gentle hands shaking her awake, brought the poor girl to open her eyes and wake up.

"AHH!" Maya screamed, as she shoved the hands away.

"Shhh. It's just us, Hun,"

Maya began to calm down as she saw her mother and Zig looking down at her with worried expressions.

"Sorry... Just another nightmare," Maya mumbled.

"And you've been getting them a lot. In the morning I'm gonna call your therapist and see what we could do, that might help with the bad dreams," Maya's mom replied.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Zig added in.

"Indeed... I hate these," Maya said.

"We'll get this taken care of," Misses Matlin said. "Now then Zig go back to sleep and Maya... Try to okay?"

"Okay," Zig and Maya responded in unison.

Then Maya's mother left the bedroom with Zig and Maya laid back down.

"What am I gonna do?" Maya thought to herself. But what would help her she wasn't gonna believe ... Well not at first anyways...

-In The Morning-

"Okay thank you very much!"

Maya entered the kitchen. Zig was already up and eating breakfast.

"Morning," Maya greeted.

"Morning!" Zig said, smiling at his friend.

"Morning, Maya," Misses Matlin replied. "I just got off the phone with the therapist... She told me about a cure to your nightmares. And I think you'll like it,"

"Well what is it?" Maya questioned, giving her mom a look of curiosity.

"Sleeping with a friend whom is so close to you she's like a sister,"

"Say what!?" Maya and Zig snapped at the same time.

"But mom! I'm sure no one I know at school whose a girl wou-"

"Oh it's okay. They're gonna announce it over the intercom at school before classes start. This friend will be here every night to cuddle with you. Just to make ya feel better,"

"Mom... Didn't you ever wonder that maybe no one will come forward to do this?" Maya sighed.

"Nope. Because I know your friends would always be there for ya,"

"Okay then..." Maya replied, now feeling a bit nervous. Just who would come forward?  
-

Zig and Maya arrived at Degrassi ten minutes before the morning announcements were to be heard. And 30 minutes until classes began.

"I'm freaking out, Zig!" Maya squeaked.

"Don't worry about it, Maya... It'll be alright," Zig responded.

"I sure hope so..." Maya muttered. "I sure hope so..."

Maya sat the steps outside of the gym. Zig had gone to find Tiny. Plus Maya actually wanted to be alone when her so called 'sister' came to her.

Katie was away at school. She'd always be there for Maya, but now with her out of the country that wasn't possible.

Then the announcements came on. "Good morning, Degrassi students! Special message here. Miss Harper a local therapist whose seeing Maya Matlin a sophomore here at Degrassi, has decided on something... Due to Maya's nightmares that she's been having every night for a month for now. Well she says that the best thing for her is to have a sister. Any female friend whose close to Maya Matlin, if you could... Spend every night with her for a cuddle would really help her. According to Miss Harper study shows cuddling helps with nightmares... Now on to our sport teams..."

"Oh good god," Maya muttered, glancing down at the steps.

"Why did Miss Harper have to do this? It's embarrassing!" Maya thought.

"Maya!"

Maya glanced up to see Zoe coming up to her with a smile on her face.

"I'm here t-"

"Back the hell up. I'm here to help her,"

Zoe and Maya turned to see Grace approaching them.

"Oh dear..." Maya muttered under her breath, as Zoe glared at Grace.

"I do believe she'll want me to make her feel better. Not some goth girl who's always acting like nothing gets to her," Zoe hissed, now standing right in front of Maya, as if she needed to protect her.

"Zoe. Do not even try to keep her from me. I'll rip you apart if you even dare to try anything," Grace growled, now coming closing to Zoe.

"Zoe, Grace... I-I...I um..." Maya mumbled, now getting both of the girls attention.

"I uh..." Maya tried again, looking back and fourth between Grace and Zoe. "I pick Grace,"

"WHAT!" Zoe yelped.

"Good choice, Matlin," Grace smirked. "Zoe move please,"

Zoe glared at Grace, but didn't give Maya a bad look. She just stepped aside.

"You sure, Maya?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah... I'm sorry, Zoe," Maya replied.

But all that Zoe did was smile at Maya. "No worries. I'm still always here for you. See you later in class,"

After that Zoe walked off and much to Maya's surprise Grace pulled her close.

"I'l be a great sister to ya, Matlin,"

"Thanks, Grace,"  
-

That night Grace came over and Zig who was ordered to give the two space and time to themselves did just that.

While he was in his room studying, Grace and Maya were just getting ready for bed. Misses Matlin was grateful for Grace and even offered to give her dinner and breakfast everyday in return for helping her daughter.

Once in their PJ's Maya laid down on the right side of the bed. The side she always laid on and Grace got onto the left.

"So... Matlin,"

"So... Grace,"

Grace just smirked at the shorter girl and curled around her.

Maya sighed in content and just let Grace's body embrace her's.

And then Maya's eyes widened when she felt Grace's arms go pull her to her chest.

Now being held by Grace and while her head resting Grace's chest.

"Comfy?" Grace questioned.

"Very much so. Didn't take you for the cuddle type though,"

"Eh. I have a younger sister who I sometimes cuddle when she's scared. Plus, I'm not all that rough,"

"Yeah. I can see that," Maya chuckled.

Then both girls went silent for a while, but then Maya spoke up.

"You're good at this,"

"Thanks. You're warm and I like having you in my arms,"

"Y-You... Are really sweet at times," Maya teased.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just don't let it get around too much, okay?"

"You can trust me,"

"Good,"

Then the girls began to slowly fall asleep. And for the first time in a month Maya didn't have a nightmare.

She felt comfortable, safe, warm, and happy.

That night Maya slept with a smile on her face. The feeling of Grace being right there made the darkness go away and light come back.

Like Magic I tell ya. Like Magic.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got such a kick out of writing this chapter. xD Well I mean the part where... Zoe and Grace argue. I find it funny when they do, because they're both so hard headed... Anyways, I loved writing this whole chapter. I think it came out better than the last. I honestly wanna start this gang storyline like... now so that's why it's hinted in here. Not gonna let you guys wait too long for that. Read and review please!**

* * *

Morning came and Maya awoke feeling so very warm. Two arms held her close and she loved it.

Truth be told Maya loved cuddling, she was still very surprised though that Grace was a cuddle bug.

"Grace, wake up," Maya said, as she tried to wiggle out of the girl's embrace.

"Huh? Oh... Morning, Matlin," Grace replied, letting out a loud yawn.

"Morning," Maya responded, still trying to get out of Grace's arms.

Grace smirked playfully and flipped Maya over onto her back and began to tickle her sides.

"HEY!" Maya yelped in surprise.

"Who's the best sista ever!?" Grace asked in a teasing manner.

"YOU!"

"Glad ya got that through your head," Grace replied, with a smirk on her face.

"Uh huh," Maya said, before chuckling lightly.

Then both girls got up, got ready for school, had breakfast, and walked with Zig as they headed for Degrassi.

"So... This afternoon I won't be walking home with you two. Going to Tiny's," Zig said.

"Okay," Grace and Maya replied in unison, not really catching on to the fact that Zig was nervous, and that it defenatlly wasn't Tiny's house that he'd be going to.

Then after school ended that day, Grace and Maya were walking on home, when they saw Tiny across the street walking by himself.

"Hey, Tiny!" Maya called out. Tiny glanced at Maya and Grace and crossed the street over to them.

"Hey, ladies. Have you two seen-"

"Zig?" Grace and Maya asked in reply. "No... He said he'd be going over to your house this afternoon..."

"No... We weren't meeting up tonight... So... Wait th-That means..." Tiny trailed off, as his eyes grew wide.

"What? What does that mean?" Grace asked.

"He probably went to see Vince and the gang..."

"WHAT!?" Maya screamed. "NO! WE'VE GOTTA FIND HIM!"

"MAYA!" Grace yelled, as the shorter girl took off running. "GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE NOT GOING AFTER HIM!"

"MAYA! STOP!" Tiny joined in, as he and Grace took off towards her.

"STOP!" Grace screamed, jumping in front of Maya, and backing her up towards Tiny.

"WHEN I SAY STOP YOU STOP! GOT IT!?"

Maya stared at Grace with a shocked expression. She had never raised her voice at her before.

"I AM SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU AND YOU TRY TO RUN OFF TO FIND ZIG WHOSE WITH A GANG? HOW STUPID ARE YOU, MATILN!"

"Grace... Calm down," Tiny said, looking at her nervously. "She stopped running. Enough,"

"NO! TINY! I AM NOT FINISHED HERE! YOU GO ON HOME!"

Tiny gulped and nodded, before taking off passed the two girls.

"STOP YELLING AT ME!" Maya screamed, glaring at her so called 'sister'

"DON'T USE THAT TONE WITH ME!" Grace responded, she began to walk towards Maya, who backed up every time Grace took a step in her direction.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

That voice... Maya sighed in relief. She knew that voice... She knew she'd be alright now...

Grace turned with eyes that looked like they were on fire. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"

"MIND MY OWN BUSINESS!? WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT HER!?"

"ZOE, STAY OUT OF THIS!" Grace growled loudly.

"NO!" Zoe replied, jumping in front of Maya. "BE NICE TO MAYA!"

"I AM MAD AT MAYA! SHE COULD'VE PUT HERSELF IN DANGER! ZIG WENT OFF TO VINCE AND THE GANG FOR WHATEVER REASON! AND MAYA WANTED TO GO FIND HIM!"

Zoe's eyes were now a mix of fear and anger. She turned to Maya, with her mouth slightly opened.

Maya knew she couldn't take this... Now if Zoe was gonna go off on her, she'd die within seconds.

So she took off running again, but this time she headed for home.

"MAYA!"

SLAM!

Maya locked the front door behind her, and then raced to her room where she locked her door as well.

The blonde-haired girl began to cry and shortly after that she fell asleep.

* * *

Maya's body shook, she began to hyperventilate and then...

"ANOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOO JUST DON'T! PLE-"

"Maya..."

AHHH!" Maya screamed, as she lunged for the silhouette, taking them both off of the bed.

"Ugh..."

Maya's breathing was still so heavy. She then fell onto her right side and began to gasp for air.

"Shh. It's okay... I'm here..."

That voice... It calmed her. Maya began to calm down, as she felt two arms pull her close.

She looked up at the girl who looked back down at her.

"Grace... I am so-"

"It's not your fault. You had a nightmare. And then a panic attack,"

"What time is it?" Maya asked, hugging Grace back.

"Only 4:00 in the afternoon. Zoe and I figured out you had come on home. By the way I'm sorry for yelling at you... I guess I'm just... Protective,"

"No I shouldn't of ran like that to try and find him! I'm sorry,"

"Forgive me?"

"Of course, Matlin. I can't really stay mad at you anyways. Forgive me too though?"

"Yeah, Grace. I do," Maya responded.

"Good," Grace smirked. "By the way you were like a ninja when you rolled the both of us off of the bed,"

"Ninja Matlin!" Maya chuckled.

"Yeah okay..." Grace replied, while rolling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! What's up? So... I'm just gonna put a warning out here. I really wanna like write the next chapter tonight, but it would contain a lot of um... feels. In all different ways. Also blood, gore, deaths. Etc. I'm just a lovely writer ain't I? But just like Scar said in The Lion King... be prepaired. Cause next update will will be something that's for sure. Also I figured out the perfect way to get Maya and Grace's sister bond into a romance. (It's been the idea from the start, but I was thinking of what events could cause it... and I thought of something. So yeah stay tuned. Read and review please!**

* * *

"How did you eve get in here?" Maya asked, as they both broke the hug.

"Eh. Well the front door was unlocked because your mom is home. She used where you were. Like I said Zoe and I figured out, that you had just come home and so I lied. Told your mom you went home without me to some rest. I came to make sure though just in case and totally knew it when the door wasn't opening. I just used a one of my nose rings to unlock the door. One things for sure, Matlin you can't really keep me away,"

"You're really smart,"

"No it's just common sense,"

Maya rolled her eyes and smiled at Grace, who just smirked back at her.

"Do you like ever really smile? You smirk more than anything really,"

"Oh I can smile. When I've gotten something I've really wanted that is,"

"Oh?"

"Yep,"

"Like what?"

"Well I smiled when I unlocked the door and got into your room. Even though you were trying to keep me out,"

"Wow,"

"Uh huh," Grace said. "Anyways thank god my parents are cool with this sister thing, cause like... I really didn't want Zoe being your sister,"

"Cause you'd be jealous,"

"Exactly. NO! wait... I did not just say that!"

Maya tried her best to hold back a giggle. But she just couldn't.

"You are so funny!"

"And you are so annoying!"

"You don't mean that,"

"I know,"

"But I meant what I said,"

"That I also know. So if ya don't mind me asking, what were you having a bad dream about?"

Maya bit down on her lower lip. She glanced at Grace nervously, before finally answering.

"The gang getting me,"

"Maya..." Grace said, unsure of how to handle this. She was still just getting to used being a sister to this girl.

"I know. It's stupid. But it's actually a fear I've had for a long time. Ever since I found out that Zig... Is apart of it. He doesn't even wanna be, but if he quits... He gets... Gets..." Maya trailed off. "And I just wish he'd move back in with his parents already,"

"Have you told anyone that you're afraid about the gang?"

"No. My mom would have Zig out within seconds and Zig would never forgive me, since his parents want him here for a little bit longer,"

Grace closed her eyes and just nodded. She had never been afraid of anything. Gosh no. But the thought of Maya being scared, the though of Maya worrying... It worried her. It scared her.

"Well I'd never let any of them touch you," Grace finally replied.

"And you won't tell my mom about my fear with the gang?" Maya asked.

"No, Maya. I won't tell anyone,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"So... How's about a snack?"

"Sounds good to me. Being a sister is hard work, when the one she's looking out for is having nightmares, panic attacks, and almost runs off to a gang,"

"HEY!" Maya shouted in defense.

"I'm joking!" Grace responded. "Though sometimes you do get yourself in trouble..."

"Yeah I know," Maya said, as she blushed a little due to embarrassment.

Grace got to her feet as did Maya and the pair left the bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

However... Things were gonna get ugly real fast. Real dark, real sad. Real scary, real bad...

* * *

"NO!"

"Zig!"

"NO I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR THE STUPID GANG ANYMORE!"

Zig took off running down the alley. The others were about to go after him, but Vince stopped them.

"Let him go... I have a better idea of how we can show him punishment..." Vince said, as his eyes shined dark and a evil smile crossed his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**And this is finally up! Sorry, I got busy with things last night and just finished writing this chapter. Okay. Anyways this was a bit hard to write, because I wanted to try so much in one chapter. So are ya ready? Then go a head and read.. and review please!**

* * *

Maya's mom had invited Maya, Grace, and Zig. (Since he headed right home after running from Vince) To go to the mall. Figuring they'd all enjoy a nice night out of the house...

And of course they said they'd go. So after dinner, they all went out.

They arrived at at the mall and looked at things, went into stores. But they had no idea at all... What was gonna go on later.

Soon enough though, they headed back home.

The car pulled into the driveway and as everyone was getting out, they grabbed their things along with them, but Grace as they reached the front door... Grace remembered something.

"I forgot something. be right there," Grace said.

"Okay!" Maya's mother said. "We'll leave the door unlocked for you,"

Grace nodded and then went back towards the vehicle.

Maya, Misses Matlin and Zig entered the living room, but stopped in their tracks. There were things knocked over... the lamps were on the floor. The TV was broken on the floor, the two chairs in the living room were laying on their sides...

"Zig... Call 911," Misses Matlin said. Zig nodded, as a feeling of fear came over him. But before he could do a thing something happened...

Vince and ten gang members suddenly jumped from behind the sofa and all pointed their guns at the three of them.

Grace had just opened the front door when... She heard a loud scream and then many voices telling the screamer to shut up.

She knew exactly what was going on. She dropped her bag and rushed into the house, leaving the front door open...

"STOP!" Grace yelled, as she jumped right in front of Maya.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Vince asked.

"The best question is why are you here!" Grace hissed, glaring at Vince.

Vince laughed and then pointed the gun at Grace's head. "To teach Zig a lesson,"

"NO! JUST LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" Zig pleaded.

"No can do, Zig," Vince replied.

Meanwhile outside...

"So then I said we're over,"

"Oh... yikes,"

"Yeah,"

Suddenly the two girls stopped when they heard loud screams coming from a house, a little up the road.

"Huh..."

"NO!"

BOOM!"

"Holy shit. That was a gunshot!"

"Oh... Good evening..."

"Not right now, Zoe..." Becky muttered, glancing up the road.

"What?" Zoe snorted.

"There was a gunshot coming from that house," Imogen explained, pointing to Maya's home.

"Oh there's were Maya lives..." Zoe trailed off. "OH MY GOD, MAYA!"

Zoe ran towards the house ready to defend her friend and kick some ass.

Becky and Imogen followed her inside.

"Come on Becky... Please don't..." Drew sighed, as he drove up the road.

Suddenly a gunshot caught his attention. He stopped his car and got out... He stared at the house with the open door.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY!"

"That sounds like Becky!" Drew thought.

"VINCE, NO!"

Drew's mouth hung open as he just stood there in fear.

"Vince... No... Not Vince!" Drew growled, as he rushed into the house. But then he ran right back out. He needed back up.

He called Dallas. "Dallas, get over here to street 345 House number 8. Bring the others too... Vince is back,"

"On it, Bro," Dallas replied, as he hung up. "Time to get the others,"

* * *

-Five minutes later-

Clare, Alli, Dallas, Jack, Jenna, and even Eli had arrived. Drew had just gotten off the phone with the police.

Then the group rushed on in and followed Vince's voice which led them to the living room.

"STOP!" Drew yelled, as he saw Zig laying on the floor in a pool of blood.

The others stood there in fear, but now looked shocked as Drew himself and the others stood beside of them.

"Drew... Long time no see," Vince said.

"Vince..." Drew said slowly, his eyes growing like mad dogs. "You are supposed to be in jail..."

"I escaped," Vince replied.

"Now how's about catching me up on your life before I take someone else to the ground?" Vince suggested, pointing his gun at Becky.

Drew's mind began to spin. No... Not another life taken or harmed because of him.

"I'm almost done with high school... Bianca went off to university. We were engaged, but that got broken up... I'm doing well though,"

"And where's your little sister?"

"ADAM WAS A GUY!" Drew yelled, with tears running down his cheeks.

"Was?"

"He died... In a car accident... He hit a tree..."

"So that transgender freak finally got what was coming for her huh? Too bad she didn't die when I shot her all those years ago.."

"HE SHOT ADAM!?" Becky screamed, looking at Drew with disbelief.

"Yes..." Drew managed to choke out. "He did,"

"I WAS IN LOVE WITH ADAM! HOW DARE YOU!" Becky yelled.

"Aww. How cute! You're a lesbian!" Vince laughed.

"ADAM WAS A GUY! BEING TRANSGENDER ISN'T A BAD THING! AND HOW DARE YOU! KILLING SOMEONE FOR THAT REASON ISN'T RIGHT!" Becky yelled.

"Easy there. I might just kill you next," Vince warned.

"NO!" Imogen screamed. "Oh god. You shut up!" Vince warned, now pointing the gun at Imogen.

Imogen's body began to shake, as Vince came closer to her. "You look fun to rape..."

"NO!" Jack yelled, leaping towards Vince.

BOOM!

"JACK!" Everyone yelled in unison. She was down... Shot in the chest.

Everyone stood there for a moment. Not saying a word, before the group leaped into action. Gun shots rang out. "I OUTTA TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Imogen yelled, as she knocked one gang member to the ground.

Becky fought right beside her, while Eli stood in front of Clare. He glared at another member, who was pointing a gun at his head.

"Go a head. I dare you, Eli hissed.

Eli was pushed aside by Clare, who got shot instead.

BOOM!

"CLARE!"

BOOM!

"CONNOR!"

Then suddenly Miles, Tristan, Frankie, and Hunter all ran into the living room.

Seeing that his old best friend was about to be killed, Tristan pushed her out of the way just in time...

Maya landed on her side on the floor, and looked up only in time to see Tristan get shot in the the chest.

"I love you..." He mumbled, as he was then shot in the head.

Maya's eyes widened. "No..."

Grace leaped in front of Maya, as the others tumbled with some of the gang members of the floor.

Frankie tried her best to hold her own, but she just couldn't.

The gang member that managed to get her in a head lock, snapped her neck killing her right there

"FRANKIE!" Zoe screamed. "YOU! HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH!"

BOOM!

Miles and Hunter didn't hold out long either...

Tiny then charged into the room, but Vince stopped him and shot at him within a second.

He fell to the floor with a loud thud.

The fight went on until the police arrived...

* * *

-At the Hospital-

Everyone waited in the waiting room to see their friends and family.

The doctor came into the waiting room and everyone rushed up to him.

"Okay! Just give me a minute... Alright I've got bad news and good news... The good news that... That some of them made it... However most of them... Didn't and that's the bad news,"

"Who... Who didn't make it?" Maya questioned, leaning against her mother.

"The following families please as I call out to you be aware that your child isn't here anymore... So can we have the Bakers, Miss Rivas, Miss Moreno, The guardians of Jenna Middletion, and the parents of Alli, Parents of Clare Edwards, God father of Connor DeLaurier, Parents of Jack, The Hollingsworth's, Tiny's parents, Tristan's parents... come forward..."

"So that means... Only Drew and Grace survived..." Maya thought. "No... No... not Zoe, not... Not the rest of them..."

"No... Not my boy," Mr. Simpson muttered, as he began to cry. "Not Connor.."

"B-Becky..."

"Jenna... Alli..."

"My Zoe..."

And the cries from the parents continued...  
-

Later that night-

Everyone went to say their goodbyes to their loved ones and friends.

Maya was stopping at every room to say a goodbye, but when she reached Clare's room... She saw Eli, and Clare's parents standing over her bed.

"I can't take this..." Eli muttered. The boy raced to the window, opened and jumped right through. Since they were on the fith floor he knew what would happen.

"ELI!" Clare's Parents screamed, rushing to the window.

Maya's body froze... Clare's parents looked out the window. There laid Eli with his head cracked open, laying there dead on the sidewalk.

Maya couldn't take it. She ran out of the room and went to Grace.

Grace hadn't been shot. But she had broken a leg in the fight. She got into the room and ran right to her side.

The gir was asleep. Maya climbed in next to her and cuddled up close.

"M-Maya?..."

"Hey, Grace..." Maya said, trying to fake a smile, even though she was about to sob.

"Are the others alright?"

"G-Grace... Only... Only you and Drew a senior made it... The others... They're all... Dead,"

"No..." Grace mumbled. "No..."

"DAMN IT, MATLIN! NO!" Grace yelled loudly, pulling Maya into her arms for comfort.

Both girls began to sob together. The loud cries of both their pain. Images of the things that they saw, the people who they'd never get to speak to again...

"VINCE AND THE GANG! THEY TOOK TWO FRESHMAN! ONE JUNIOR, THREE , AND MOST OF THE SENIORS! WHY OH GRACE, WHY!" Maya cried.

Grace couldn't respond, she just sobbed heavily. And unknown to the both of them, Drew who had woken up and was allowed to walk (Thanks to crutches he was given) Since he also had a broken leg. Was standing in the door way.

"I am so sorry, Grace... So sorry Maya..." Drew said quietly, before turning back into the hall. "If Vince hadn't escaped... None of this would've happened..."

The girls still held onto each other as they weeped.

"Clouds will Rage In..."

"Storms will will race in..."

"But you will be safe in my arms..."

"Rains will pour down..."

"Waves will crash around..."

"But you will be in my arms..."

"Castles they may crumble..."

Dreams may not come True..."

"But you are never on your own, because I will always love you..."

"Hang on... Hang on..."

"Remember, clouds will rage in. Storms will rage in... But you will be safe in my arms... Rains will pour down... Waves will crash down... But you will be safe in my arms..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! Here's the next chapter. The Funeral scenes. No I didn't give everyone a speaking role in this chapter. But... they are there if they're stated in the chapter at least once. So... yeah. Just keep that in mind.**

 **So the next leg of the story will be Maya dealing with this and Grace getting over her broken leg, them getting closer. I can't say I enjoyed writing this chapter. I hate writing Funerals because no matter what, it's sad. Oh am I the only one who got that hinted character death in the spring/or summer (It was one of those) promo? It looks like we may lose another... Crap. Well anyways it's July and we now wait for the 20th. I can't wait to watch new episodes every week night for two whole weeks. It's gonna be amazing.**

 **So read and review, please?**

* * *

The Funerals for every student took place on the same day, in the same damn afternoon, in the same damn place...

Families and other loved ones gathered round to say their last goodbyes. Some already graduated students attended when they got the news. Mr. Simpson and is wife were there.

Sav and his parents were there. Jenna's brother had even come. Emma and Spinner attended, and joined Mr. Simpson and and Emma's mother. Holly J and Fiona, Owen and his parents came. Mr. and Misses Baker who felt as guilty as ever for what they had done to Becky showed up, but they didn't speak to a soul.

Mr. Hollingsworth felt bad too. As did Misses Rivas. Both of them for treating their kids so badly...

Katie was there too. Mostly for Maya, but she did feel sorrow for the lives that were lost too.

Everyone sat outside dressed in black. Grace had come along with her parents. They sat next to Maya, Misses Matlin, Katie, and who had finally gotten back from a long business trip. When it was time to go around and look at the caskets, everyone got up and did just that.

"Damn it, Tristan..." Owen muttered, as he looked over the casket where his dead bother laid. "If only I could've protected you from this..."

Eli's parents were in attendance, as were Clare's. They grouped together and said goodbyes to both of the wonderful teenagers, then had a big hug as they all sobbed.

Jack's parents looked over their daughters casket together in tears. "Oh sweetie..." Jack's mother said, pulling her husband in for a hug. "Here you are getting back from the army for a while and this happens..."

"Alli..." Sav managed to choke out, before clinging to his parents. "I love you sis..." Then Sav and his mom and dad cried.

"Jenna was a good girl too..." Sav's mother barley whispered loud enough for Sav and her husband to hear.

They just nodded in agreement because they couldn't speak.

Kyle was there over looking his sisters casket. He was shaking. "I should've never left you, sis... now I have no family at all..."

Kyle was surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see KC and his mother there.

"We just got here... Jenna, she was so sweet..." KC's mom said, giving Kyle a weak smile.

"Oh, Jenna..." KC mumbled, as tears appeared in his eyes.

"I still loved her..." Fiona muttered, as she clung to Holly J for support, before she began to weep. "Imogen..."

Natalie was just sobbing. She couldn't take it... She had lost her daughter.

"This is horrible... I've lost my other brother..." Drew said, as tears slipped down his face.

"It'll be alright, Hunny. I'm here. I'm here," Misses Torres replied, as she pulled her son in for a hug.

"Hey... Drew?"

Drew's eyes widened and he turned around, breaking the hug from his mother. He couldn't believe it... There standing right in front of him... Was Bianca.

"Long time no see, eh?"

"Bianca..." Drew managed to choke out. "How did you find out...?"

"The story of what happened got to the news on TV, Dork... Even in the USA... I was watching it in my dorm... I heard Dallas was killed, you were involved in that fight... Be-Because of Vince... And we faced him together before... It was only right that I came," Bianca explained.

"Th-Thanks..." Drew mumbled, as he began to sob again. This time Bianca, Drew, and Misses Torres all hugged each other. Hugs were needed so much right now.

"This is all my fault,"

"No it isn't. Don't start,"

Maya glared at Grace. Who just glared right back.

"You don't intimidate me,"

Grace rolled her eyes and took a step closer to the smaller girl, before breaking the glare and looking at her with a soft expression in her eyes. "I'm sorry... But this isn't you fault,"

Maya just glanced around at the caskets, laying her eyes on Tiny's, Zoe's and Zig's before looking at Eli's.

"I-I saw Eli jump out the window... He killed himself... Just like Cam did..." Maya muttered, before going into a panic attack and sobbing.

This caught the attention of everyone else.

Maya began to hyperventilate, but threw herself at Grace.

Grace bit down on her lower lip and hugged Maya close. She wanted so badly sob. To show her pain too. But for Maya she had to be strong.

She rubbed Maya's back with her left hand and gently whispered comforting words into her ears.

Katie came on over with her and Maya's parents. Grace's parents came over to them too, as did Zig's and Tiny's. They looked at the two girls sadly.

"Oh my poor little sis..." Katie thought. "This is just horrible..."

Drew gulped heavily and padded over to Maya and Grace, along with Bianca and his mother.

"M-Maya... I am so sorry," Drew said.

"I-It's not your fault..." Maya breathed out, as her body began to shake.

"Maya..." Owen added in, coming up to her and Grace as well.

"Tris-Tris is d-dead, Owen..." Maya barley squeaked.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with sorrow and nothing less and nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took me a few days to get up. The fourth of July was yesterday. And since I'm in the USA I was having a grand time with my family! The other days I was just helping with the shopping we needed to get everything for our dinner we had last night, and just I needed to relax a bit. This is the last full month of summer for me. Before I go back to school on the 17th of August. I'm gonna be a senior you guys. I feel old.**

 **Anyways I do want to say that this month will be a bit busy for me. I don't want to get into all the details, because some of it is personal. And I wouldn't want to say it unless it was through a PM. Also just a lot of work with my job. And just getting ready for another school year. I have to go to the doctor to get a shot. For something I forgot the name of the virus or whatever it is... But need it to get into the next school year, and before someone asks, because I realized I wrote this one sentence in the last chapter, that made it look like Maya was saying Cam had also jumped out a window to kill himself, and I know he didn't. He hung himself in the greenhouse... Oh god. That episode where Eli sees his dead body... I'll never forget that one... Anyways I know I don't sound like my cheery self. I'm just a bit stressed right now, so badly though that I've almost went into some panic attacks. Eh. Just gotta deal, right? so read and review please.**

* * *

The drive home was Silent . Grace and Maya sat in the back, beside of Katie. While Maya's mother and father sat in the front seats and the father drove.

Grace's parents went back on home, but told Maya that if she ever needed them, they'd be right there for her. Yet they also knew that Grace would take care of her.

Once they arrived to the house everyone got out of the car, went inside and began to talk. Katie offered to help her parents with dinner while Grace and Maya went to Maya's room.

Maya wanted to drag Grace to the room. She wanted so badly to be held. To truly be safe.

Grace could only move so fast with her crutches though.

Finally they got settled in bed and Maya just jumped into the other girl's embrace.

Grace pulled Maya as close to her as she possibly could.

Vince and the gang were in jail now. Due to everything that happened and with that the police saw, there wasn't need for a trail in court.

Enough evidence was already out in the open.

Maya was safe now. She really was. Drew was too. And so was Grace.

But everyone else who had died. Who had risked their lives and hadn't made it out... Those who should've gotten through it, who had grown so much. Been through hell and back, most that were getting ready for college...

It didn't happen. Becky, Connor, Clare, Alli, Jenna, Imogen and Dallas. They'd never sit inside of college classrooms. They'd worked so hard to make it this far, but then it was all taken away.

And those freshman. The ones that didn't even make it through one whole flipping year. Frankie, Hunter. Mile's younger sbilsgings

Miles who was only in his second year. Tristan too. Zig... Tiny... Zoe All never made it through but one whole year of High School.

And Jack who was in her third year... Never to become a senior. Never had it in her to come out to her parents...

It was all just too much... Maya thought about the lives that were stolen. The people that would never come back to Degrassi. Never to marry, or to have kids. Or get their dream jobs...

Still Maya felt like it was all her fault. Even though it wasn't.

This all happened because of Vince. He wanted Zig to dell drugs. Zig was right to run off from it. Though Maya couldn't help but think, that if Zig's parents hadn't kicked him out... Maybe things wouldn't of been this way.

Then again one thing that wouldn't of changed, would've been Vince out on the streets with his gang. They'd still be lose. Vince would still be lose.

Maya had heard about what Drew had to deal with. He had almost killed by Vince, Bianca was raped so many times by him... Vince shot Adam.

The jail where the gang and Vince was sent was actually out of the country. Mexico to be exact. Far away from Canada. If he escaped again. He would not be close enough to do a thing to the Degrassi students anymore.

Maya sighed and tried so hard not to cry. She clung to Grace. "Grace..."

"Maya, if you need to cry just let it out... No one will be upset at for that, Matlin,"

"But-... I don't want to..." Maya managed to choke out, as tears streamed down her face. "I've gotta start acting strong,"

"Maya... you are strong," Grace responded. "We all need to cry at times,"

It was that last bit of words that made Maya's such needed sorrow come out.

She sobbed and Grace held her as she cried so much pain out. So such fear, so much anxiety.

The fight was over now, but the struggle had just began. And not just for Grace, and Maya. But for Drew and the others grieving over the loss of the ones that were killed. And the one... That committed suicide.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hey there everyone! I'm back and sooner than expected too. Much sooner. Everything has worked out and there's no need now for me to have to move. Long story... And if you'd like to know it just Message me. You guys have all been so kind to me. So nice. Thanks for all of the support from Dragon, Jwolf, and everyone else. Degrassi returns in four days and I am so happy and excited for it. So I got this up. I wasn't able to start writing again until yesterday. After what took place I needed a break. Again thank you all for your support, and waiting for me to return. Read and review please! Also, enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner was so very hard to sit through. All Maya wanted to do was continue to sob. Grace didn't even know how the hell she wasn't crying. Sure she knew she had to be strong for Maya.. But she could feel it ripping inside of her. The pain of the loss was just becoming all too much.

Everyone tried to stay on a positive topic while talking and eating. Maya was just picking at her food however. Grace was forcing herself to eat. Finally Maya just started to play with her food. Grace gave her a stern look.

Katie wasn't gonna make Maya eat and her parents weren't going to either. If she couldn't eat... She couldn't eat. But Grace wasn't going to let Maya get away with it.

"Eat," Grace mumbled into Maya's ear.

Maya just looked up at Grace with a sad expression. Her eyes were so red from crying. The blonde just sighed and shook her head, looking down at the floor.

Grace rolled her eyes and glanced at Maya's family. They were all eating and chatting quietly.

"If your family won't make then I will," Grace replied, her voice getting a little threatening.

"Oh and now you're gonna be threatening me?" Maya grumbled, glancing up at the goth girl. "I am not trying to threaten you! I am trying to get you to eat,"

"Well... Maybe I can't, Grace. And it's not my fucking fault!" Maya snapped back, in a whisper.

Grace turned her head away from Maya and bit down on her lower lip, before turning her head back to face her 'sister' and reply.

"You're so fucking stubborn, Matlin,"

"You're so fucking bossy, Cardinal,"

Grace was taken back a bit by Maya calling her by her last name.

"Fine. But you're eating breakfast in the morning," Grace replied.

Maya nodded and with that she simply said goodnight to Katie and her parents, before leaving the kitchen.

Grace followed after her slowly with her crutches and by the time she got to Maya's room, Maya was already laying down in bed.

"Laying around isn't gonna help you,"

"Isn't that you're here? To help me?"

"Yeah, Matlin. But I am also here because... I care about you,"

"I know you do. And I care about you too,"

Grace got into bed slowly and put her crutches up. Then she scooted close to Maya, who just rolled over to her, closing the distance between the two of them.

Grace held Maya to her chest and Maya just laid there. So many feelings were being felt, so many thoughts being thought of by the two girls. "Damn it, Matlin... I cannot believe I am fal-" Grace's eyes widened before she even finished the sentence in her mind. No. Oh hell no. "This cannot be happening I can't... I can't... No! Grace, don't act on your feelings and don't tell her..."

Then just as The goth glanced back down at the blonde-haired girl, she saw that that she was fast asleep.

* * *

...

A week later things were looking up a little. Maya ate breakfast the next day, and had been eating ever since. Though she had a lot of mental breaks and panic attacks.

Katie had to return to finish school So she went back to college, but would be back after the year ended.

Grace was right by Maya's side on this morning even more than ever. It was the day that school was opening back up.

It closed due to what had taken place... And honestly no one could blame for closing Degrassi.

Maya and Grace walked up the steps of Degrassi together. There was an assembly being held for the students that had been taken away from the school.

The girls sat together, as the other students gathered into the gym along with them, and took their seats.

Mr. Simpson stood on stage with a microphone.

"Welcome, Back. Degrassi students as you all know we've all lost a lot of great people... Taken away from us were freshmens, sophomores, a junior and most of the seniors... And one of the seniors happened to be my adopted son. So... it hurts... A lot. We even got news of a former student that killed himself, due to the death of one of the students... But all of the people we lost... They were all great. While some of them were nicer than others, some of them more confident or more out going... They were all amazing. I met them all, I adored them all. Only three students out of the event that took place, made it and that's Drew Torres, a senior. While the other two are sophomores. Maya Matlin and Grace Cardinal,"

Maya's body began to shake. She began to breathe heavily. This Grace noticed right away. "I'm here, Matlin.. I'm here," Grace said softly, pulling the smaller girl in for a hug, while the principal continued to talk.

"I-I know... And thanks god..." Maya replied, as she breathed in and out. This time being able to keep herself a little calm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my god. It's here. It's here and I almost cannot believe it! The day that Degrassi returns for two weeks with a new episode every week night is today! Or... Tonight. Sorry If that does not make sense, but I'm really excited for the new episodes. xD Wanna bet we'll see a lot of break ups before the season ends? I think I have feeling we will... Just a thought. Oh but here's a wish I have. I want at least one couple to get engaged. And no I'm not kidding here. Maybe Jenna and Connor? Or... Alli and Dallas? I do want Eli and Clare back together... Really badly too. Okay so I should stop my rant now cause I'll just be going and going on. So read and review please and tonight is gonna be awesome!**

* * *

"Pretty sure they're together,"

"No way! Really?"

"Aw yeah! After all they're always together and that goth one, she always sleeps over at the other's house I hear,

The rumors that Grace and Maya were dating well they were all over the school.

It had been two weeks now since everyone had come back and since the year had been extended... Due to what had taken place there were still a good three weeks left before summer.

Maya had gotten word of the rumors and just ignored them. She didn't even say anything to Grace about them. It hadn't occurred to Maya however until she had heard about the rumors, that she did like Grace that way...

But it would never work out... No. Grace was straight and never even seemed interested in dating before. At least that's what Maya thought. Grace just hadn't met the right guy yet...

Grace was walking down the hall to meet Maya for lunch when she overheard two boys talking. "There's Maya Matlin's girlfriend!" One said not knowing Grace had heard him. "She's so pretty!" The other boy added in. "But she looks like she'd knock you into next week,"

The goth girl just stopped in her tracks. She sighed quietly and as much as she wanted to just go over there and punch those two in the face, she didn't. Grace just calmed herself down and went to meet up with Maya. "Us dating huh?" Grace thought, as she entered the lunch room and noticed Maya at their table.

"I do like that idea..."  
-

* * *

Grace's leg was better now too. So she could walk with no problems, but now this was a new problem. Every time she was with Maya which was most of the time now, she had to control herself. She wasn't about to scare the poor girl. Grace just wished that she could give Maya everything.

They were home now. The school day was over. Maya's panic attacks still came and so did her nightmares. At night she'd wake up screaming or crying. Grace would hug her close and whisper comforting words to her.

It always got Maya back to sleep. Grace would often not fall back to sleep though. She'd just watch over Maya until it was time to get ready for school.

The girls were watching TV and eating snacks. Maya sighed as she got lost in thought about dating Grace.

"Matlin?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Oh very funny, Maya. I can tell when there's something bothering you,"

Maya turned her head from Grace and glanced down at the sofa. "I... I...-"

"Hmm? What?" Grace questioned, as she raised an eye brow.

"I have feelings for you..."

Grace was sure that she DIDN'T hear that right.

"Come again?" Grace asked.

"I said I have feelings for you,"

"So I did hear that right," Grace replied, as she smirked, before pulled Maya to her.

"By the way, Matlin I have feelings for you too," Grace responded, as she leaned in and kissed the blonde on the lips.

Maya kissed back right away and the two girls then broke apart and smiled at each other.

"So..." Maya managed to choke out, as she blushed.

"So..." Grace replied in a teasing manner. "I'm guessing this is where I ask you to be my girlfriend and you say yes?"

"Yes," Maya said before she giggled.

"Fantastic," Grace said. "Fantastic,"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! How's it going? Well this isn't that long, but I think it's a cute update. I can't believe it's this Friday though when we lose some of the best characters that Degrassi has ever had. Here's a quick question: Which senior are you gonna miss the most? For me it's gonna be Clare. Since season 6 she's been here.**

 **And it's season 14... -Tries not to cry-... We won't be seeing Eli after this season either... Damn it!**

 **I do like all of the seniors I do. I love Becky, Imogen, Jenna, Connor, Drew, Dallas, Alli, and Clare of course. Some of them I like better than others, but they've all had real great storylines, went through a lot of stuff,etc. I think I am gonna cry during the last episodes this week, just knowing we won't see them again. But at least we'll have the other characters! Season 15 awaits us in 2016 after all.**

 **Remind me to write Netflix a thank you letter one of these days, for picking up Degrassi by the way.**

 **So on to other things. My heart is breaking for Eli and Clare they would have been such great parents...**

 **I remember when we all found out that it was Eli who was the father and not Drew I was so excited! And that they were gonna name him Adam... Where's that tissue box?**

 **Also, it was brought to my** **attention** **that Damon isn't a new character. I forgot he was in season 12. We saw so little of him!** **And I am gonna miss Mr. Simpson. I don't like the new principal that much. She's bitchy. And what kind of a name is Principal Pill?**

 **So... Whose ready for another new episode tonight? I am!**

* * *

That night after Grace and Maya had gone to bed, for the most part things stayed the same. They cuddled like they had for so long now, but they also kissed.

Grace smirked as she hovered above Maya on the bed. She kissed the the blonde gently on the lips. She had made sure to remove her lip ring before this started. The last thing Grace wanted to do was to hurt Maya

Maya kissed Grace back, but began to moan when the goth girl kissed her neck.

"Take it easy, Matlin. Your mom is asleep," Grace said quietly.

"Then don't do that," Maya replied.

"Very well, Princess," Grace responded in a teasing tone, as she kissed Maya on the lips once more.

"I love you," Maya said.

"I love you too," Grace replied with a smile.

"Hey! You're smiling," Maya squeaked.

"Cause I got something that I wanted... You," Grace responded.

"Damn it! You really are sweet,"

"Yeah... Only to you though,"

It was around 3:30 am...

Maya had actually managed to slip out of Grace's arms and did it without waking her up. She needed a drink so she headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge. After taking out a drink and just closed the fridge door when... Maya jumped back and breathed heavily before breathing a sigh of relief.

"It's just me," Grace said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you,"

"No it's okay. What are you doing up though?"

"I just woke up and saw you weren't in bed,"

"Oh. I just needed a drink,"

"That's fine, Matlin,"

Maya smiled and walked towards Grace. Grace closed the gap between them by pulling her girlfriend into her arms and kissing her. Only this kiss was more aggressive and filled with more passion.

However then the lights turned on and both girls jumped away from each other, just before Maya's mom came into the room.

"Oh hey girls. Whatcha doing up?"

"I just needed a drink and Grace had woken up and couldn't fall back to sleep, so she came out here with me,"

"Ah. No worries," Misses Matlin said.

"Well we'd better get back to bed," Grace added in.

"Yeah. See ya in a few hours, Mom,"

"See ya!" Misses Matlin replied with a chuckle.  
-

"How are we gonna tell her we're dating?" Grace questioned.

"I don't know..." Maya mumbled, as she and Grace walked through the halls. "She has nothing against gays or lesbians but..."

"But?"

"But she'll probably want you out of the house then... And I'm still getting nightmares..."

"You didn't have any last night,"

"No. But they're still not completely gone,"

Grace sighed and tried to think of something that could work... But what could other than just talking to Maya's mom? Nothing really.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Walks into the room with a tissue box- Hey everyone! Wow... did you all see the season 14 finale and the most talked about Degrassi moments last night? I must say... What a way to end such a great season! I cried from the most talked about Degrassi moments when they talked about cam, Adam, and a bit of the others things too. I cried during the episode as well... Oh god. oh god. When they all** **graduated** **and then went outside and danced? What about Connor's speech? Seeing one last time or... or... When they did that tribute for Adam... You know when I first started watching this show The class of 2015 of Degrassi were the characters that I was most personally attached to, connected with. I remember being able to nob and say to myself: "I've been through that. I know how hard it is..."**

 **Degrassi is the show that I know has really changed my life. It's taught me so much, made me smile on a bad day, been there for me when I was going through hell.**

 **I love it so much and I cannot wait for Degrassi: Next Class in 2016. We're getting everyone back who didn't leave expect for Jack. I read whose returning for the next season.**

 **So what else? Thursday night's episode was too very good. Vince got caught thank god. But when Tiny went after Zig and Maya with that knife!? I was so scared. But it's clear that Tiny was just conflicted. Zig got him to realize that hurting him or Maya wouldn't fix anything. It was great that Zig fessed up too. I loved the moments with Becky and Imogen in the final part of the episode by the lockers and outside and hugging after everyone threw their hats. x3**

 **You know as much as I'm gonna miss Clare, Imogen, Becky, Jenna, Alli, Drew, Dallas, and Connor I will always keep those great characters in mind. Loved them. Loved their stories. They made it through! Whatever it takes, right?**

 **Well the season may be over, but we've got a Degrassi movie tomorrow night! :D Yay! I cannot wait. I can see it already all the fic ideas I'll get from it. xD Also just something else to keep in mind: Even after the movie is over I'll still be on here writing fanfics and reading and talking to others. And one more thing: I loved the Eli and Clare moments. (I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU TWO!)**

 **So on to this chapter. I really thought it was just time to rap this up. But I've got that Becky/Imogen story to work on next.**

 **Read and Review please!**

* * *

After school the next day Maya and Grace came on home. They saw Misses Matlin in the kitchen making the girls sandwiches.

"Hi, Mom," Maya said, as she and Grace saw at the kitchen table.

"Oh! Hi Maya. Hi, Grace,"

"Hello, Misses Matlin," Grace replied.

"How was your day at school, girls?"

"It was fine," Maya responded.

"Yep," Grace added in.

"But there is something that I need to talk to you about... Well actually we thought we should both talk to ya about..."

"And what is that?"

"Well mom... Grace and I... we're kinda sorta-"

"Kinda sorta dating?"

Both girls's glanced at the grown woman in shock, as she finished making the sandwiches.

"We've only been going out for two days now... How did you know?" Maya managed to choke out.

"You don't think I can't tell when two people are into each other? I picked up on it a long while ago,"

"Oh..." Maya mumbled.

"It's fine by the way. I'm glad you two are together I support you both and yes Grace can stay here. Until your nightmares are fully gone,"

"YES!" Grace cheered in a loud voice.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited before," Maya said.

"I don't think I've ever been this excited before," Grace replied, with a smile.

Then Misses Matlin put the sandwiches in front of the girls and got them water to drink. "Well I've gotta run to the store. I'll be back in an hour,"

"Love you, Mom!" Maya called out.

"Love you too, Maya!"

"So I guess this means we had nothing to actually worry about, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"May I turn you inside out, Matlin?"

"Say what?" Maya questioned.

"I'm kidding! It's still too early for 'that' yet. But may I kiss you?"

"Of course you can you goofball," Maya chuckled.

Grace kissed Maya hard and the two began to have a make out session.

The sandwiches were left untouched for ten minutes...

-The End-


End file.
